


Chicken Soup for the Levi Soul

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fever, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Levi is sick. Hanji tries to help.





	Chicken Soup for the Levi Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t really set at any specific time in the series. You can read it as Levihan or just friendship, whatever floats your boat. Originally posted to my blog sneezehq. Moving it here to be safe from the whims of tumblr.

At the sound of Hanji’s footsteps, Levi groans into the arm he has flung over his face. His head throbs sharply at the noise rudely shattering the comfortable silence of his room. “Go away,” he mutters irritably.

“That’s a rude way to greet someone when they’re just trying to help,” Hanji scolds him. He hears a soft clatter of dishes as she sets something down on his nightstand. A tray, probably. And a vial of whatever vile concoction she’s managed to whip up.

“Help my ass. I’m not interested in becoming your latest test subject.” The last time Levi agreed to try one of Hanji’s “cures,” he’d puked for two straight days. He’s not about to fall for that again.

Calloused fingers weave deftly under his arm and brush gently against his forehead; Levi would snap at Hanji, but the hand retreats before he can force his sluggish brain to formulate a single sentence. “You’re running quite a fever,” Hanji muses. “Here, drink this.”

She nudges his arm away from his face and presses a cup into his hand. “No way,” Levi growls. “I told you, I’m not trying whatever ‘medicine’ you’ve been working on in your lab. Not after what happened last time.”

“So little faith.” Hanji sniffs. “Nevertheless, that’s just tea. I haven’t meddled with the contents of that cup at all.” Levi warily cracks open an eye and takes a tentative sip. “See? Just as I said. Regular old tea.”

Levi takes another sip, less cautious this time. The warm liquid soothes his sore throat and eases some of the chills wracking his body. “Thanks, Hanji,” he says quietly.

“It’s nothing, really.” She waves him off. “I have something for the fever here, too, if you want it. It’s medicine that came straight from our rations, I haven’t tampered with it at all.”

Propping himself up on an elbow, Levi takes the pills from Hanji, inspecting them closely, before swallowing them with another gulp of tea. The pills scratch harshly against his abused throat, but he manages to get them down without too much trouble.

“Thanks, Hanji,” he says again. His voice is slurred by sleepiness, so it comes out as nothing more than a quiet mumble.

“Don’t worry about it,” Hanji replies, pulling the blanket up over him when he gives in to the suddenly overwhelming exhaustion, slumping back against the pillows. “Just get some rest.” He hears her footsteps as she turns and heads for the door.

“Besides, who needs you as a test subject when I have Eren?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
